Daily Life Of A Musketeer
by TheNitroBandit
Summary: Join Maya, a friendly Musketeer as she lives her life as not only as a normal person, but as one of the manys warriors of the Clash World. While the main focus is on her, we also see many other characters and the challenges they have to face on a daily basis.
1. Day 1 - Morning

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me, TheNitroBandit coming at you with another fanfic! This time, it is a Clash Royale fanfic. It's not just any fanfic, it is a translation from my DeviantartArt comic (check it out on my profile Darkstripe AF) to a fanfiction. Now, with this translation, everything that has been said in the comic will have added detail but of course follow the same random storyline that was established.**

 **TheNitroBandit does not own Clash Royale or Clash of Clans. Those to games are the glorious creations of Supercell.**

 **Now, without further ado, I present you:**

 **Daily Life Of A Musketeer**

 **Day 1 - Morning**

Monday 06:00

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

The sound of a typical annoying alarm clock went off as the sunlight peered through the windows of a purple walled room. A groan could be heard as a purple haired woman slowly rises from her slumber. She gave a small yawn as her lazy eyes moved from left to right as she scanned her surroundings. 'Same old, same old.' The girl thought, as she climbed out of her bed.

If you're wondering who this woman is and how she is important to this story, then let me tell you...

This is Maya, a simple ordinary musketeer of the Cape Kingdom. She and many others had a similar purpose of battling against rivals kingdom and their troops in a built arena for fun or for glory. Sometimes they paired up with an allied king to fight two other rival kings.

Now back to the story...

After completing her daily ritual of brushing her teeth and washing her face, the musketeer walked towards the kitchen. She moved to grab some milk from the fridge and a box of Goblin Flakes from the cupboard. With an almost dead expression, Maya poured the milk into her bowl already filled with the delicious flakes.

The musketeer then got to a table, placed the bowl down...only to plant her face into the cereal. "Ahh...Mondays." She groaned. Monday was always boring to her.

"Enjoying those Goblin Flakes?" Standing behind her was a white haired girl with a black hood and eye mask. It was her roommate, Jessie. She was a bandit, a legendary troop that was known for zipping across the field and stealing victory in split second timing. Unlike the other bandits, her belt had a crown buckle.

Though that wasn't really important was it? Just interesting to know...

"What's there too enjoy, Jess?" Maya asked as she lifted her face to eat the cereal. Milk and bit of the flakes were running down her face as she ate. "It's Monday, which mean's that awesome tournament is over."

"Yeah but it also means we going to open another clan chest!" The bandit said rather excitedly. This got Maya's attention. How could she forget it was the opening of the clan chest today?

She immediately dried her face with a clothe before rushing to her room to dress. Once she got out, she was wearing her armor. It was different than any other musketeer armor expect the large plume that stuck out from her helmet was a grey colour, which would only change once she got into battle.

"Looks like we're ready to go!" Jessie said as they walked outside of their house. Yes, their house. The two were best of friends in their childhood days and had worked hard to get enough gold to buy a house for themselves, which cost around twenty thousand gold in total. After Maya locked the door, they walked towards their destination: the Royale Arena.

On they way there, the two girl passed many stalls. Some sold chests while others promised gems (yeah right). There was one reliable stall that was run by an old alchemist, a special branch of wizard who only specialize in creating spells and not casting them offensively.

"Good Morning, ladies!" The kind alchemist said, waving as he held a thin vial containing pink liquid.

"Hey there Zoro!" Jessie greeted back, moving towards the stand."What'cha workin' on now?"

The old man chuckled before pointing to the spell."This is the Haste Spell. I had it important from the village that my brother works at. It similar to a Rage Spell, only lacking the attack boost but heavily increasing the speed boost." Zoro then placed the spell on a rack."I have to go to the Realm Council and see if they will approve of it."

Maya shook her head."No offense sir, but a spell like that could seriously make LavaLoon techniques more overpowered then they should be."

The alchemist blinked at that and scratched his white goatee."Hmm...perhaps your right." He then chuckled again at the thought, which only made the musketeer shook her head before turning to walk further."Well, we better get going. Nice talking to you, old man." Jessie then turned as well and followed after her friend.

 **8888888888888888888888**

They had finally arrived at the castle that was also the Royale Arena. Two guards stood by the sides of the entrance gate, keeping their non-existent eyes sharp and focus. The life of a skeleton was hard and even with shields, all it took was one hit to knock it off and another to turn them into a puddle of elixir.

One of the guards recognized the two moving to the gate and stomped his spear staff on the ground twice, signaling for the goblin in the tower to open the gate. Soon the gate open up and allowed Maya and Jessie to walk inside.

It took a few turns and a few flight of stairs before they reached the throne room, where the king, King Samson, sat on his throne with all of the other troops that fought with them in the arena in front of him.

The king then looked up to see the musketeer and bandit enter the room. "Ah! Why if it isn't Maya and Jessie! I'm glad you've arrived. Now we can open up the clan chest."

They had a tradition of opening up the clan chest with all of the troops at witness. This was to easily distributed money and 'cards' which magically increase a certain troops stats. The only condition is that you need a certain amount of the troops cards and a price that increase with every upgrade.

"Alright, let's get this chest opened up!" Samson said with excitement. Boy, did he enjoy opening clan chests. That was only due to the fact that his clan works hard to get the chest at its highest tier, making the rewards worth while in the end.

The chest opened up with the magical sound of its hinges before a card shot up and flipped, showing coins worth around a few thousand. The king simply used his finger to flick the card towards the gold storage that stood on the side of the throne room.

The next card was always a pleasure: five gems. Gems were useful and were a good way to open chest quickly plus buying a legendary chest, a chest that guaranteed one legendary card of any arena.

The next few cards was a goblins, some rockets, multiple teslas, a few musketeers (which did excite Maya to an extent) and finally...

...A skeleton army.

Everyone face faulted while groaning at the sight of no new legendary and a 'crappy' epic card. It was only then, that the purple haired girl was the only one keeping a smiling face."Don't worry guys! We may have not gotten what we wanted but that doesn't mean it's the end of world."

Most of the troops and the king looked towards her, their spirits re-ignited. Jessie grinned, knowing her best friend always had a sense of charisma. "We are going to go out there win battles! So that we can bring home a even better chest! Are you with me?"

Everyone else responded by raising their fists/swords/spears/knives to the air as they cheered in excitement. They were ready to take on the world!

The king gave a jolly laugh. "Alright then!" Samson then pressed an orange button on his throne that said 'Battle'.

"Let's Clash!"

 **A/N: And so it begins! Right now, I'm just going to end it here and allow any review to roll in while I work on Chaper 2 or the 'Noon' part of Day 1. I'm using the same system I used before on DeviantArt. Since this is called the 'Daily Life Of A Mustketeer' Every Day will span over three chapters: Morning, Noon and Night.**

 **With that finally said. I believe it's time to take my leave...**

 **Until then..**

 **See ya!**


	2. Day 1 - Noon

**A/N: Hey guys, it's TheNitroBandit here with the second chapter of Daily Life Of A Musketeer! With the introduction of the first two character done, now we move onto the rest of the day!**

 **Disclaimer can be found on the first chapter of this fanfic.**

 **Day 1 - Noon**

13:00

Today was rather exciting day for most people. There were battles all around, kings squaring off against each other. For the troops under King Samson, things have been a roller coaster ride.

Sometimes they won and other times they lost...

Well, those lost were mostly heavy and dropped them down a few trophies. But that didn't stop them from clashing on.

Our favorite musketeer was getting her butt kicked several times through the battles. Of course, as a troop of the Clash World, you can never survive the whole match unless the opponent had left the match or you were behind an unstoppable 'push'.

In the first few matches, the musketeer was sent out right behind a dark prince who cleared the way while an ice wizard dealt the ranged area damage and slowed down enemy troops who thought they could take out the charging prince.

Maya did her job and took out a baby dragon in a few shots. Her ears twitched as she heard a crispy sound getting louder. The musketeer looked up to see a yellow-orange fireball heading straight towards her. It was so fast that she could only brace herself as the fireball reduced her to elixir.

But that's wasn't the only time she 'died'...

Battle 2 was harsh. The opponents in a 2v2 battle took her out with four logs. FOUR LOGS!

Battle 3 wasn't so bad...save for the P.E.K.K.A that spawned out of nowhere and basically flattened her with its sword.

The fourth battle was intense. It was current 1-1 overtime match and both sides fought to the very end. Maya shot down a few balloons as they past overhead. The musketeer stayed behind an allied giant who did his bast to take all the hits for her, knowing she will have his back covered.

She was about to move closer to fire at the tower, only to jump back as an enemy Valkyrie spawned in and swings her axe in an attempt to take out the support troop from the inside.

Luckily, a mini P.E.K.K.A. Was able to get past her and take the strong woman on. With one of two hits, she was turned into elixir.

The clock began soon count down. 10...

9...

8...

"Come on..." Maya muttered. They needed this win!

7...

6...

5...

King Samson quickly chose another card, placing the troop in the center of the enemy field. Once one of the opposing team's princess tower's or 'crown tower' was down, they would get a section of the enemy side where placing their troops was possible.

4...

3...

2...

Everything was almost a blur as Jessie spawned in the center. She immediately realized what had to be down and dashed straight towards the crown tower.

1...

The opposing King was fast enough to stop the bandit as she mad contact with his other daughter's tower, causing it to break down into pieces and end the game.

There, Jessie stood triumphantly as the second crown floated above her head. The timer that hovered above the arena strapped to a balloon showed the time. It was only half a second left before the match was declared a draw. Everyone on the blue team cheered as the bandit had successfully taken out a tower in a blink of an eye.

Maya ran over to pull her best friend into a fierce hug and give her a nuggie, only for her to be pushed away playfully. The rest of the team gathered around them and clapped their hands while some laughed at the two antics.

The fans in the stands went wild, while the red team supporters stayed silent before giving their team a cheer for doing their absolute best. King Samson got out of his king tower and walked over to the middle of the field where the red king stood.

"It was a great match!" The blue king said with a smile.

"It was, and a close one indeed.." The red king held out his hand for him to shake it. "I hope to see again sometime. Maybe we can have a rematch with higher stakes."

"Oh we shall! I look forward to that." Samson shook the red kings hand before walking away with his troops following behind.

Once they reached the throne room of the castle, the king called in Alisa, an Archer who had a degree in Accounting because sometimes shooting arrows don't pay enough. Her job was to equally and fairly divide the earning of the match. She would take into account factors like who fought the most, who did the most support and who dealt the winning blow.

Once all of that was done, the archer handed over to each troop their earnings. Maya was happy to get a sack full of gold but pouted when Jessie got three sacks of gold.

"Hmpf...you always earn the victory bonus." The musketeer muttered as they left the castle.

On their way to back to their house, they bumped into someone they knew. It was a goggle- wearing valkyrie named Zelda. "Ah, Zelda. It's been awhile!" Jessie greeted, looking at the taller woman. "How have you been?"

"I've been doing fine." She said, smiling. "Collecting a few extra parts her and there for Dad. It's always a bit hard this time of the year."

"I hear you." Jessie could understand that during certain times of the year, getting new equipment was always a hassle. Maya rested her musket on her shoulder. "So, how has the old man been doing?"

"Oh, he's doing fine as always." Zelda looked up for a moment, locking eyes with someone that sat up in a tower before said person moved away from their window. "...Making a new machine that will be added into the rosters. He calls it the 'Flying Machine'."

"Sounds un-original...but awesome." The bandit then looked at the sun. It was setting slowly. "Well, we gotta go. See ya later!" And with that, both girls walked off towards their home, leaving the valkryie to stand there for a few seconds.

"Ok...bye." She said rather awkwardly, not being able to react fast enough say goodbye. The strong woman was rather distracted by those pair of eyes she locked with up in that tower. Maybe it was just her imagination.

"I gotta get those parts..." Zelda walked off towards the stalls which should be still open at this time of the day. Once she had gotten the parts, the valkyrie made her way to the coast where a small wooden boat would be waiting for her.

 **A/N: Looks like this is going to diverse into a bit of Clash of Clans. What did you expect? With the games connected in almost everyway, it would be expected that the two games are in the same universe. Now where is Zelda going? Who is her father?**

 **Find out next time!**


	3. Day 1 - Night

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me again! Back with another chapter of Daily Life of a Musketeer. Last time, we watched as Zelda, a goggle wearing valkyrie walked off to a boat near the coast. Have you guess where she's going? If you haven't, don't worry. You'll find out very soon...**

 **Disclaimer is on the first chapter...**

 **Day 1 - Night**

19:00

The sound of the calm ocean water would be briefy interuppted as the wooden boat hit land. The Valkyrie climbed out of the boat and walked from the rocky beach before her feet touched soft ground. She sighed happily.

"It's good to be back." Zelda said to herself, looking up at the night sky.

It was always night whenever she returned to home. Offering her services at the other villages while showing up for a battle or two at the arena brought in a lot of money, but it was a lot of work and took up a lot of her day.

"I wonder where is everyone?" The Valkyrie looked around the place. The archers manning the tower took a break and went out with some friends while the guarding troops at the guard post had a day off due to the building being upgraded.

However, that upgrade was paused as her father was nowehere to be seen. Where was he?

Her thoughts were interuppted when an angel-like person sneaked up on her from behind. "Hi Zelda!"

"Nooo- I mean, Hi Trix!" Trix, was Zelda's cousin. A 'half-elixir' Healer that was the daughter of a Healer and Builder. She wore black overalls with brown boots and a brown shirt similar to that of her fathers. She also wore goggle's just like Zelda did expect it what around her neck.

Having that postive, seeing 'the lighter side of things' attitude, Trix could be a bit too cheerful for Zelda's taste.

"So guess what I got to do? Huh, guess, guess!"

Zelda sighed heavily before turning around to face Trix. "I don't know? You got your chance to remove a bush?"

"No, I got to upgrade my first building! It was awesome, and only took me a few minutes!" The healer seemed to be chuffed with herself. She had made her father proud by taking the first step into being a builder. Her mother was proud that she was following her passion but was a little sad that she couldn't get Trix to follow in her footsteps.

"Let me guess, it was a new elixir storage, wasn't it?" The Valkyrie rasied an eyebrow.

"*gasp* How did you know?" Trix asked, actually surprised.

"Because I know something like a new storage wouldn't take so long to upgrade..." Zelda looked around once more. "Anyways, have you seen Dad? I can't seem to find him..."

"Well I'm right here!" A manly voice cried out loudly. Both girls turned to see a man standing on top of what looked to be a broken wooden mecha.

"Dad/Uncle Will!" Both girls exclaimed. It was the man behind many genius creations and Zelda father as well as Trix's uncle: The Master Builder. He jumpted off of the wooden mecha and walked towards her daughter. "How's my precious daugther and niece doing? Will asked with a grin.

"We're are doing fine, Dad..." Zela simply rolled her eyes at that grin and smiled. It was always nice to spend some time with her family.

"As always, now let's go inside for dinner, eh?" The short man walked forwords the most defended part of this secluded 'village'.

 **888888888888888888888888888888**

The dinner table was surrounded by jokes as well as the sounds laughter and eating food. Trix placed the dirty dish in a larg water bucket before jumping into a hammock which was her bed whenever she came over and slept the night there. Zelda got into her hammock and rested her head against the pillow that was made of goose feathers. The master builder walked into the room and sat down on a chair.

Trix looked excited."You going to tell us a another story, Uncle?" The valkyie rolled her eyes at this. Her old man always enjoyed to tell a good tale. Some made up and others as true as his long beard.

"Heh, of course! I wouldn't pass up a moment to tell a good story." Will looked ta his daughter. "What do you want to hear, Zelda?"

Zelda blinked. This was the first time she was given the chance to decide the story. It wasn't that she couldn't but it was more of it never bothered her since Trix would always choose for her. Now the ball is in her arena.

"Why don't you tell us how you and mom met?"

"Hmm, now that's a story worth telling!" The Master Builder thought for a moment. "Alright. Let's me tell how it all began. How your mother/aunt and I met..."

 **Flashback: 18 years ago**

 _Will walked out of 'bulder's hall' that was his house. It wasn't really 'finished', as he wanted it to be much bigger than it looked. He sighed as the boat his father had left him as a heirloom. It helped him get off of the island he dubbed 'Star Island' and go to where it was at: the Clash Village. Once he had got there, the builder had jumped off his boat and walked towards the highly guarded village._

 _However, being a builder ment he could just super-jumping past the threatning dark crystal walls..._

 _Being known by his fellow builders as the 'Master Builder'. He always came up with new inventions and ideas that always seemed to be approved by the Clash Council. Will had earned the respect of almost every builder in the land. With holding that title, there was a lot of work to be done. Will played a important role of maintaining the village's condition and buildings._

 _As he walked towards the townhall, the master builder could hear the sounds of a loud horn going off. This was to alert troops to ready themselves for battle. He brushed through his orange hair on his head, being the only builder without a cap and wearing goggles over his forehead instead._

 _Will took another step forward towards the town hall before getting knocked over by his side. "What the..." He groaned and slwoly got up to see what hit him. It was what, it was who and that who was an orange haired woman in loincloth with a battle-axe strapped to her back._

 _The Valkyrie got up as well and looked a bit dazed but also embarrassed that she had ran into someone. "I'm sorry, I was in a rush-"_

 _The builder chuckled and scatched the back of his head."Hah, don't worry. I should've been more attentive to my surrounds." This made the orange haired woman laughed at that, making Will a bit more nervous all of a sudden._

 _"Oh! I got a better to get going, I'm going to be late for the battle!" The Valkyrie then ran off, dropping something as she ran towards the forest._

 _Will was about to walk off when he noticed that the object she dropped wasn't something small but large._

 _It was the head of her axe..._

 **Flashback End**

"And then what happend?" Trix asked, laying on the edge of her hammock. Zelda was intrigued by the story as well and wanted to hear what happens next.

"You're going to have to wait till tomorrow to find out.." He said with a smile. That's what makes the master builder's stories so good, he always kept his listeners hooked by leaving them at a cliffhanger."It already late. Best to get some sleep, you two."

"Fine.." The healer then roleed back into the center of her hammock and began to snooze. Zelda only closed her eyes and went to sleep, still thinking about the story. Another thing that she thought of was those pair of eyes that looked at her from a tower.

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I was enjoying my new year's Hoildays before the school starts for me. At that time, expect the updates to be slower.**

 **But, back to the story. Will Zelda find out who was staring at her? Will Trix get the answer to what happened next in her uncle's story.**

 **Stay tuned at the journey con-*shot by die-hard Pokemon fan***


	4. Day 2 - Morning

**A/N: And we're back! Hey guys, it's me , TheNitroBandit with another chapter of Daily Life Of A Musketeer. Now, we have finished Day 1. Now we move onto Day 2 where things are about to get interesting...**

 **Disclaimer is on the first page. But let me remind you...**

 **TheNitroBandit does not own Clash Royale or Clash Of Clans. Those games are the creations of Supercell. The character's personality and the concept of a hybrid troop are mine (though if there's anyone else who had the idea first and made a fanfic about it, feel free to tell me.)**

 **And now (without wasting more time) here's our next chapter!**

 **Day 2 - 09:00**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream ringed throughout the castle of the Cape Kingdom. A vigilant guard rushed up the stairs and ran down the stone hallways. The helmet wearing skeleton inwardly cursed as he saw their was no guard stationed here and the scream only continued. He ran towards a wooden door and pushed it open with the shield in one hand and held out his spear in the other hand.

"Princess Lana! Are you alright? Is there an intruder? Are you hurt?"

"No!" The black haired teenage woman shouted. "It's not that!" She then held up a red velvet pillow that was meant for something. "It's my tiara! It's gone!"

The guard was simply quiet as Lana ranted on.

"I can't lose it. It's the most important thing to me!" She cried out. The princess was really freaking out, throwing things around in search of her lost tiara.

After a few minutes of frantically throwing things around, the princess got an idea. She could send out guards to put posters all over the kingdom. Maybe someone would see it and help her find her precious tiara. Yes! That what she needed to do.

"William!" The young lady called. Soon a night with many shiny medals on his armor arrived to her room and kneeled before the princess. "What is it, my princess?"

"I need you to get several posters around the kingdom, letting everyone know that my tiara is lost and I shall reward anyone who finds it with 500 gems."

"It will be done.." The decorated knight left the room, making sure to round up a few guards to put up multiple posters of the princesses royal tiara as well as the description of the reward that came with finding and returning it.

He was also going to find the guards who decided to leave their post near Lana's door where they should be guarding it with their life. These skeletons only seemed to slack off these days...

...

Her older brother walked by, wearing his armor and helmet as he looked at his sister sitting on the bed in a fetal postion. The dark prince would've have said something, but felt he didn't need to since he would have sounded like he was talking with a bucket over his head.

 **8888888888888888888888888888**

Zelda walked through the marketplace, searching for another discount of bolts and nuts until spotting a large poster on one of the walls of the castle. "Hmm...what's that?" The valkyrie moved forward to take a closer look. Two barbarians stood by the poster as well, scratching their chins as stared at the poster with a thinking expression on their faces.

'LOST TIARA OF PRINCESS LANA'

'IF FOUND, RETURN TO THE CAPE CASTLE'

'REWARD: FIVE HUNDRED GEMS'

She raised her eyebrow at that. One of the King's daughter lost their royal headpiece? "Five hundred gems..." It was a really good price. Having a lot of gems was never a bad thing. The green gems were much appreciated by the chiefs of the clash villages and the kings of the clash kingdoms.

"Those gems could come in handy. Maybe I could buy me a new axe or better armor. Then, I could give the rest to Dad so he could finish up that Battle Machine of his." A new axe or armor would be a nice reward for herself. Plus she would really help out her old man by sparing him some gems to help with the completion of his biggest creation yet.

The valkyrie then walked off in search for that tiara. This place was a very big area to cover. The two barbarians simply gave a loud cheer and raised their swords before running of in random direction in search for the tiara as well.

 **8888888888888888888888888888**

Jessie paced around in the living room. Normally, she would be in the arena stealing victories like it was nothing but now the bandit was thinking of something to do with her free time. Apparently, due to the disappearance of Princesses Lana's tiara, the king can't accept any matches today.

Of course it was a bummer some of the battle-hungry troops (like her) but King Samson reminded them that his daughters played a crucial part of every match as the archer of the crown tower. Without them, most damage they do to enemy troops won't be as much as when they are assisting their allies with a few arrows.

You would realize how important the princesses where when it came taking out those pesky bats. Especially the bats...

"Hmm..." Jessie pushed her hood back as her hands brushed through her silky white hair. "What to do, what to do..." Maya had already dressed in her typical attire, expect not wearing her helmet as their was no need for it.

"Well when you come up with something, tell me..." The Musketeer was munching down on a bowl of Goblin Flakes. You just can't start a day without them...

The bandit paced around for a few more second before an idea popped into her head. "I have just the idea!"

"What?"

"How about we go on a gem hunt!" Jessie said with stars sparkling in her eyes. Something she hasn't done since she was a young girl. Going out to fields and looking for those precious green gems.

"That sound's like a bad idea..." Maya was not sure if her friend idea of fun was not going involve breaking laws and passing territories for the sake of searching for gems.

"Aw, come on Maya. I promise it won't ruin your reputation or get us in trouble. We just going to go out in the fields and look for gems, that's all."

The musketeer thought it over before giving her answer with a sigh. Her friend may have good morals but she was a bandit by job and heart. Looting scheme from Jessie was something she wasn't unfamiliar with. "Sure, why not? It's not like anything bad could happen from this..."

Oh Maya, how wrong for you to say that...

 **A/N: And that concludes another chapter! I hope it was worth waiting for! While this is about Maya as the main character, I'll tend to focus on the other characters I established (expect the two barbarians, they were just there for fun.) School has been making my updates slow but it has given me time to think out my chapter and give it everything I got instead of rushing through one.**

 **That's all for now.**

 **See ya!**


	5. Day 2 - Noon

**A/N: What's up guys. It's TheNitroBandit here with another chapter of Daily Life Of A Musketeer! Now that the orders have been sent out and the rewards has been named, troops will search far and wide for Princess Lana's tiara. Who knows what they could find?**

 **I feel a bit accopilished that I was able to get this chapter finished in a short amount of time. (Not really that short but short compared to the other chapters)**

 **Anyways, as always, TheNitroBandit doesn't own Clash Royale or Clash of Clans (they considered to be in the same world actually). These belong to Supercell.**

 **Day 2 - Noon**

Tuesday 13:00

"This is not a good idea..." Maya said out loud. They were walking through an old pathway that was no covered in bushes. Builders could've made some sweet extra gems if they just go off their lazy butts and cleared up the path.

"Yes it is..." Jessie shot back with a grin. She was enjoying every second of this. Being outside, where you didn't have to battle continually in an arena for glory and chests. I mean, she couldn't deny that clashing was favorite thing to do. But it was good to do other things outdoors.

That's why they are here...to look for Gems. Yes, of all the things one could possibly do with their free time, the bandit chose to hunt for gems.

"Those gems gotta be somewhere here." She muttered as zipped passed a few trees, just to check out a strange looking bush. "I can smell it!" Making her latter statement more literally, she sniffed the bush.

"No you can't, Jess. Gem's don't have a particular smell and last time I checked your sense of smell is just as good as everyone else's...well expect Golems." The musketeer didn't even know why she had came on this hunt with her.

Probably because she had nothing to do and it was a personal job of hers of keeping the bandit out of trouble, something she got into a lot.

"Don't doubt a bandit's senses!" Jessie made a peace sign with her fingers while sticking out her tongue, a way of showing that she didn't believe her friend (expect the golem part, that's definitely true) and was mocking her.

Eventually, the two woman reached a clearing in the forest. There was nothing there, expect a small builder's hut (that looked empty and something that the masked girl has been looking for: a Gem Box. Gem boxes were a rare occurrence and only appeared in the open fields, mostly near villages that were further away from the kingdom.

Many stories and legends revolved around these special crates and know one has yet to find out why they exist and why do they appear.

But it didn't matter to her!

"Aw, yeah!" Jessie fist pumped the air in victory as her search for gems was a success. "I told you I could smell it! One man's trash is another bandit's treasure."

"I would you want- nevermind." Maya, being the logical and smart one of the two, decided to keep her mouth shut. Being in a world of magical wizards, flying dragons, living angels and sentient machines makes it every day harder and harder to solve things with logic and facts.

With all of the Council's 'Balance Updates', nobody would know if the Ice Wizards were making a comeback, or the mini P.E.K.K.A.s Has once again got another vote for increased health. This was a strangle world indeed.

But back to the story, our favorite pair now stand before a box of green lustrous gems.

"Well, since nobody going to stop me. I'm going to just take this gem box and..." Once Jessie placed her hands on the crate, a fairly large tower popped out of the ground with electricity sparkling at the metal tip.

Once the telsa popped up, it immediately gave the bandit the shock of her life. (Pun intended)

Maya simply stood back as the tower continued to electrocute her friend for a good fifteen seconds before sinking back into the ground, leaving behind a smoke-covered Jessie. The musketeer could barely keep herself from cracking a smile an her friends failure to obtain gems.

"Crap, didn't see that coming..." The bandit flapped her cape so that the excess smoke and ash would be blown away. "Well, we got plenty of more places to look!" Maya could only sigh as she followed her friend as they went to search for another gem box.

 **888888888888888888888888**

On the other side of the forest, Zelda continued to hack her way through the trees. Being a valkyrie means you don't take disrespect, especially from trees who refuse to get out of your way.

She did however come across a small clearing where a few archers were shooting arrows at makeshift targets for practice. As an archer, it was important to have your accuracy at a hundred percent so the best was to train everyday to keep their eyes sharp.

One archer however stood out from the five bow wielding women. She had purple hair, which was common for an archer of 'elite' status. However, unlike the green hoods that archers wore, this one had a violet hood with a purple rim.

Zelda was a bit surprised. Since when did a sneaky archer get onto the mainland? As far as she knew, the valkyrie had the only source of transportation to get from Star Island to the Clash Mainlands: her boat. Maybe she wasn't the only troop that could reach this place...

The sneaky archer fired several arrows rapidly, all of them hit the bull's eye of her target. The others made a gasp and huddled around her, all impressed by her accuracy.

"Wow! I've never seen such a amazing shots like that!" One of the archer's said, her eyes sparkling with amazement.

"Yeah, that aiming was pretty solid, Naomi." Another said. Naomi, known by several troops as 'The Elite Archer' simply held her bow to the side.

"Thank you, I've been told..." She said, rolling her eyes. Of course her aiming was that good. She was the best of the best And it was not arrogance; that was a fact.

"Hey Naomi, I've always wondered how you gotten this good?" The youngest and less experienced of the four archers that stood around near the elite.

Naomi thought for a moment. She had to decide whether or not it was a good time to share her story with them was a good idea but eventually came to the decision that it wouldn't hurt. Maybe it will move them to train hard as well.

"I have achieved this level of skill after several years of non-stop training. It had all started when my mother had journeyed to here to buy me my first cloak, since I was little girl at the time. As she had made her way back, she was attacked, robbed and injured by a bandit..."

Her facial expressions were one of anger for a split second before returning to her normal passive face. "That day after I found my mother at home with a broken arm was the day I made a promise to myself to train as hard as possible. Day in and day out so that I can stop these low-life thieves from hurting and robbing people of their possessions."

She then walked off before stopping for a moment land let out a small mirthless laugh. "Heh, even now Princess Lana of the Cape Kingdom has lost her headpiece. I'm sure it was stolen by one of those crooked bandits..." Naomi pulled her hood up, making herself invisible before jumping into a nearby tree before it was impossible to pinpoint where she really was anymore.

However, her voice echoed out to the group in a ominous way. "I won't even ask for the reward, I'll gladly bring that thief's to justice myself."

Zelda took in the information and began to think. It did make sense, only a bandit could have to skill to steal a crown from a princess without getting spotted (or they just weren't lucky to have active guards that day). However, bandits were rare in this part of the lands. Even in the Jungle Arena, they not as much as one would find a goblin ot executioner.

That left her to one person: Jessie. That was an instant disagreement in her mind. They weren't that close of friends but she knew the bandit wouldn't do such a thing. There either is another bandit at work or something else is going on...

Yeah it's definitely something else...

The valkyrie moved away from her spot and continued her search elsewhere. Little did she know that a decorated knight was nearby and had listened to sneaker archer's story as well, drawing up his own conclusions.

"Hmm..." He thought for a second, thinking what he should do know. "The princess might want to hear about this..."

 **A/N: Uh oh, looks like something's about to go down. Our newly introduced character, Naomi, has suspisions that a bandit is behind the disappearance of Lana's tiara/crown. While Zelda knows that Jessie can't be the one responsible, the same can't be said for the decorated knight, Willam.**

 **Expect the next chapter to take a bit longer. I'll be working on a new COC fanfic.**

 **See ya!**


	6. Day 2 - Night

**A/N: Hey guys, TheNitroBandit here with the next chapter of Daily Life of A Musketeer! I apologize for the delay but I had to focus on school for a while before getting down to writing another chapter. I've also sadly put down my account as a player of Clash Royale. But don't worry, I'm still loyal to the cause and I'm willing to continue this story!**

 **I did say I had another oneshot in the making but I procrastinated it to the point where I left it unfinished. My best decision was to continue with this.**

 **You know the disclaimer, so let's get down to business!**

 **Day 2 - Night**

20:00

Zelda returned once more to her home. The night sky was filled with stars and few fireflies, which was a rather peaceful yet normal atmosphere for the valkyrie. She was not like the others, living and craving for battle, crushing those who stand against them and their double-handed axe.

As she walked inside, the sound of slience entered her ears. It seems like everyone was asleep-

"ZEEEELLLLDA!" An excired voice called out from her room.

Spoke too soon...

The Valkyrie entered her room to see Trix already laying in her hammock bed with her father sitting on a chair. "Your cousin has been waiting for your return. She seems excited to hear the rest of my story."

"Oh, she does." Zelda said with a sigh. But honestly, she was a bit excited too. The story of her father meeting her mother was something she had never asked about, and didn't know it would be quite an interest to her. The Valkyrie's mother had died of an rare illness when she was only a young girl.

"Alright. You better make yourselves comfortable, girls. This is going to be one heck of a story..." Zelda quickly rushed to get into her hammock and make herself comfortable as the Master Builder picked up where he left off.

 **Flashback: 18 Years Ago**

 _Will rushed to the builders house and knocked on the door, waking up one of the builders. The builder inside woke up with a startle and rushed to the door. "Argh, what is it?"_

 _"I need to borrow the lawnmower-mobile." Will said with worry in his eyes. "It's an emergency."_

 _"Sheesh, what kind of grass are you fighting against?" He joked half asleep, throwing the keys towards the master builder._

 _"It's not grass, I need to get to the battle the village's troops left for." The builder eyes widened a bit. "On that weedwacker, you're not going to make it. The enemy village's defense will shoot you for the fun of it! You can't go out there."_

 _"I have to..." Will said with a fire burning in his eyes. He knew that Valkyrie would suffer and unfair and humilating death if she went out with nothing but the handle pole of her axe. "And don't worry, I'll be making some modifications to the lawnmower-mobile to make it more 'battle-ready'."_

 _"Those kind of upgrade took take hours." The builder warned. "And I don't think the chief has any gems to spare to speed up the progress."_

 _"Don't worry, I've have this upgrade done faster than removing a bush." Will rushed off as he retrieved the lawnmower-mobile. Ht then took out a roll of blueprine paper and began to draw up the design for the upgrade vehicle. Once down he went to work, pounding at the lawnmower until it 'upgraded' to have a stronger eingine, more powerfull cutting blade underneath, better supporting wheels, a a cannon added to the back of the vehicle used to take out anything that came his way._

 _Without wasting more time, he jumped into the driver seat of the lawnmower-mobile and sped off._

 _It took him a few minuts of navigation around the forest until he found the village been attacked. The troop were already pushing strong, having claimed one star due to the village's chief leaving too many building on the outskirts of the walls._

 _Fotrunately, the Valkyries have not been sent out yet. It seems they were wating for the barbarians to clear out as much as they can before sending out the better, harder, faster and stronger troops._

 _As Will rode downhill, the valkyries were sent out. He then spottted the one who he had bumped into more than half an hour ago._

 _However it was too late by then as the woman was right in front of him, causing them to crash..._

 **Flashback paused**

"What happened next?" Trix asked, laying on the edge of hour hammock in suspence. Zelda was also wide awake, waiting for her father to continue.

Will gave a soft chuckle before speaking. "Ha, well. You can say our universes collided and we clicked just like that..."

 **Flashback Continued**

 _"Ouch!" A voice yelled out. It took the master builder a moment to collect his bearing as he realised who he just bumped into with his lawnmower-mobile._

 _"Great goblins, are you alright?" He asked as he got out to check on the Valkyrie. She was laying against the tock, holding her hurt leg. It wasn't broken but it didn't mean that it hurt a bit to take a hit like that._

 _"Do I look alright? You nearly rode me over!" She said half in anger and half in pain._

 _"Sorry! I had to search for you because you axe head fell off. You dropped it back at the village!" He said, quickly trying to defend himself from the woman's wraith._

 _However, none came except a long sigh as the Valkyrie place her face into her hands. Hearing that her axe had broken off before battle made her realize she could've went in battle unarmed._

 _"I can't believe this happened again! Why does everybody else get the greatest axe on the market and all I can get are hand-me-downs that don't even last two battles! Argh, this is so frustrating!"_

 _Will actually blinked at the behaviour of the woman. She had never seen a Valkyrie behave in such a way. So open to express there emotions and thoughts. Most of the battle-harden woman kept things to themselves and didn't bother to talk to 'regular elixir troops' let alone villagers._

 _The master builder simply took out the axe head and grabbed hold of the axe handle from the valkyrie (who was too busy thinking about how frustrating things were) before placing them down, taking out his trusty hammer and hitting on it. The action caused both separated piece to join together and mend, coming out as a brand new-looking axe._

 _"Here." He handed the fixed ase over to the Valkyrie, who looked surprised as she looked up to see her weapon good as new. "I fixed your weapon. Now if it breakes again, I'll be here to fix it for you, okay."_

 _"I...don't know what to say..." She managed to stand up, ignoring the pain. "T-Thank you."_

 _"No problem..." Will said, giving a classic builder grin with a thumbs up._

 **Flasback End**

"So what happened next?" The healer/builder hybrid asked with a look of pent up excitement in her eyes.

"You'll have to wait till tomorrow for the next bit, lassie!" He said with a hearty chuckle. Trix gave a pout but nodded in understanding. It's one of the things that made her uncle's stories so amazing. Leaving the listeners handing on a thread or at a cliffhanger kept them hooked in and wanting to listen to more of the story.

Zelda sighed before turing around in her hammock to face away from the builder and dozed off to sleep. Trix simply fell sleep with a light snore.

Will simply left the room. There was a village he had to attend to. The work of a master builder was never done.

 **A/N: Another part of Will's meeting with Zelda's mother has been revealed! And it seems it's the beginning of a soon-to-be beautiful relationship. What will happen next?**

 **Find out next time!**


	7. Day 3 - Morning

**A/N: Hey guys! TheNitroBandit here with another chapter of Daily Life Of a Mustketeer. We have reached Day 3 and as you know, there's some drama and** **suspense** **approaching.** **Also in this chapter, you'll see that while at face value, Princess Lana** **looks like she only cares about her crown but she is actually more mature than that.**

 **On another note, sorry for the wait. Schools being keeping be busy along with other things such as games that I wish to write fanfics on. I know some of y'all have been waiting so here it is!**

 **Disclaimer has been said before, and it is truly just a way to bypass the word count...**

 **Day 3 - Morning**

04:00

"Mil lady!" A voice called from behind Princess Lana's bedroom door. Said Princess woke up to the noise and climbed out in slight annoyance. "What is it William?" She asked, looking at the royal knight.

"I have found shocking information that I've found too important to share too you at a later stage, fearing the thief could flee by sunrise." He said.

"You have information on the person who stole my tiara?"

"Yes." He then took a moment to gather his thoughts and compose himself before speaking, as to not say anything of haste or irrationally. "With what I've heard and gathered, I have reason to believe that the crown was stolen by a bandit."

That makes sense, only someone with the crafty skills like th bandit could be capable of getting into the kingdom undetected, breach her room and steal her most prized possession before leaving without leaving a trace of them ever being there in the first place.

"But William, aren't bandits located in the jungle? That's far from here and I doubt a bandit would make a long trip when they can steal enough treasure to match my tiara's value." As much as she loved her crown, she was smart enough to know its worth. Her tiara can be easily replaced.

But it's not about the value, it about the principle. A princess gets her crown stolen and doesn't seek justice for such a crime? It would make her look like a spoilt brat who can easily cry to her father to get a new thing.

No, she's an independent young woman who is capable of sorting this out herself. Besides, dealing with this mess would show that even the wealthy royals who sit on their comfortable throne don't let this transgression unnoticed or unpunished.

Lana was brought out of her own deep thoughts when William spoke again.

"I thought so too. But I know that there is one bandit that lives among residents of this kingdom."

Lana starts to remember that her father's current roster or troops DID have a bandit. In fact, she's seen the bandit in action on many occasions.

Jessie, her name was it?

"Alright, I want you get to alert the TV station of this development and give every guard their orders to capture Jessie the bandit." The princess said, her face now serious as she was fully awake by the end of this conversation.

"Right away, princess." And with that, William walks off to round up some ruthless skeletons in helmets for a very important task.

-x-x-x-x-

07:00

Maya poured warm milk into her Goblin Flakes before grabbing the bowl of cereal and walking towards the couch where Jessie sat under a blanket (eating some Goblin Flakes as well) and watched the morning news. Currently, their king wasn't feeling up for a battle now and announced that they would have a day off.

As the Musketeer got under the warm cover of their blanket, the news interrupted the program that Jessie was currently watching.

"We interrupt this program to give you this breaking news. Princess Lani has given out the orders of capturing Jessie the Bandit. It is said that she may be a suspect in the missing crown the the Princess is adamant that the crown was indeed stolen by this bandit. Some say she is right to say that and other are unsure. This is Cindy Woodlands, and this had been Royale News."

Jessie emitted a small sound as if she stopped breathing and almost dropping her bowl of cereal. She immediately jumped off the couch and placed her empty bowl down before going through a chest that held some of her belongings.

Her musketeer friend turned from her seat on the couch and looked over the couch to her friend. "Did...you do it?"

"No! Of course no!" She said, searching for a certain bunch of clothing before finding it. She then began to undress and then dress into the new attire while taking off the mask that always was on her face. "But would you think they would believe me? A bandit? A thief?"

Memories of her youth sprang to the front of her mind. The ridicule, the shame. Memories she worked hard to suppress so that she could live a normal fun life.

"I just need to lay low. Until this thing blows over." Instead of being in her normal bandit attire, she wore now a short green dress with a belt and a purple hood, resembling a night (sneaky) archer.

"From this point out you'll refer to me as Tsuki." She said, with her hood shadowing her eyes. Maya could still see some of the uncovered skin around her eyes. Even though her mask didn't really cover much, it was a sight to behold for the musketeer.

Not to mention that the archer get-up looked so natural on her friend. Very natural to the point she almost looked like an archer who dyed her hair white. She also looked pretty good in appearance and wondered why Jessie didn't dress like this often?

That would be questions for later. Now she had to support her friend.

"Alright then. I keep it in mind." Maya said with a nod. "What will you be doing while 'laying low'?"

"I just hide until the story blows over, you know?" She said taking out a crossbow. "We'll need to get some purple or pink hair dye in town, so I look like a real archer."

"You look pretty real to me Jess." Maya folded her arms on the top of the couch and rested her head on them. "Can't you say you had a shampoo accident? The town will be filled with guards."

Jessie shook her head. "Archers can spot a ruse from kilometres away. They're just trained to have sharp-eyes so I don't want to take any chances." She slightly frowned at the mention of the royal authorities possibly being in town. That could be a problem...

"Well just have to go to a nearby village then. They'll have some hair dye over there." The bandit did a full check on her appearance, finding her white hair to be the only thing that will probably get her called out as a fake.

"Alright then." Maya sighed before going over to her room to get dressed into her normal attire. She decided to take her boomstick along to look the part. A Musketeer with her musketeer was odd, but not uncommon. Still it would bring the attention to them and eyes would shifted to her white haired 'archer' friend.

They left the house and went to the nearest village. It was a long walk through the forest but the two have been around this place quite a few times due to Jessie's ideal location picks for a 'gem hunt'. It wasn't long before the reached the nearest village. It looked pretty well defended by walls, cannons, X-bows, tesla towers and many more. Thankfully the defense system saw them as tourists and allowed them safe passage to the village.

"Come on, the shop's this way." The 'shop' was an extra building in the base, attached the the Town Hall. Small personal items for the troops were sold there and that's where she could find some hair dye. She knew the archers loved their hair dye. One of the many things they liked to talk about too, other than their recent trick shots.

Once inside the shop she got a vial of purple liquid. "This looks like the stuff." She said before giving the necessary amount of gold to the shop keeper. "So do you throw it on now?" The musketeer asked, not having a clue on this worked because she never dyed her hair before.

"Bottle says we need to be in sunlight. Let's the liquid dry off quicker." It was a basic potion of some sorts, made by a wizard way back to give to his archer wife. Safe to say the ladies at the archer towers got a little jealous and wanted some of that dye too. Used to cost a fortune and only available to the elites, now a common item in a ordinary shop.

The duo moved out of the village and went to stand by the short leading to the ocean. "Okay so all I do is pour it all over my-"

"Hey! You there!" A voice called out. Jessie froze for a second before turning around to face a small group of archers staring at her. The one who called her waved at the two. "Are you an archer?" She asked.

Maya broke out of her surprise and pat Jessie on the back, briefly reminding her of her own plan. "Uh...yeah?"

"Nice hair colour! Where did you get the dye from?" The archer asked. Her friends were interested as well. "It my natural hair..." She said, before realising she may have made a mistake saying that

"What? Your natural hair, that can't be right..." One of them said, causing her archer friend to think on that. "Only Bandits have natural white hair." Another pointed out. "So that mean's you're..."

"No!" She said quickly, startling them before calming down. "I mean, no, I'm not a Bandit. This is just my natural colour. Honest."

"I'm starting to think you're lying." One of the archers said, narrowing their eyes. "How can we believe you? You could be just lying to us?"

"Uh..." She had to think of something fast, looking towards her friend who looked worried then looked at a few targets set out for the archers to practice their shooting. "I can prove it!" The archers looked at each other and gave a nod before looking at her. "Alright then. Prove it."

Jesse walked over to the targets and picked up a spare bow sitting there on a box next to the extra equipment. She picked up the bow and felt the string with her hand, rubbing all off the dirt of it. Many of the archers were a bit surprised she was doing a pro technique, cleaning off the bow's string before firing to create less friction. The 'archer' took out an arrow and placed it on the bow's string before pulling back. She took a deep breath, knowing she could very well mess this up before letting go.

Everyone was shocked when the arrow hit the bull's eye dead on. Jesse however didn't stop, as her instincts boosted her confidence and took out another bow before firing at the next target. She did this again to the other target on the other side of the first target before finishing off with another arrow to the first target. The arrow pierced her first arrow and nailed into the bull's eye while splitting an arrow in half.

The archers were completely blown away by her archery. Maya was also blown away. She never took Jessie for a sharpshooter or someone with great accuracy. But here she is, shooting arrows at a skill level to that of an Elite Archer.

The the one more surprised (yet remained calm) was Jessie herself. She didn't know she could do that at all. It was just when she grabbed hold of the bow and arrow...everything just fell into place. The 'archer' looked towards the other archers, worried what their reaction might be given their shocked faces.

"Oh my gosh..." One archer said, still in shock

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Another shouted, completely amazed at Jessie brilliant display of archery. Jessie blinked at her reaction. "Uh...thanks? I guess, not sure if I did good-"

"You did more than just good, you totally nailed every shot and hit the same spot on the bull's eye!" A third archer said in awe. The group of archers moved over to Jessie. "We're sorry for doubting you. You're the real deal."

Jessie looked at her best friend, who only gave her a thumbs-up and a smile. This made her relax, knowing whatever she just did payed off and now they think she's an archer. "Aw, thanks guys. I didn't know I did that good."

"Stop being modest, that was some really good aiming." One archer with a ponytail said before walking up to her. "Name's Kiki. Nice to meet you." She held her hand out for Jessie to shake it. Jessie took her hand and shook it before letting go.

The other archers decided to chip in and give their names too. One with magenta hair waved her hand. "Vicky, trick-shooting archer, at your service."

One with longer pink hair folded her arms while having a tooth pick in her mouth. "Joan."

"Moji!" One with longer bangs covering her eyes, she was shorter than the rest.

"We're the Ground Archer Squad!" They said in unison.

The two girls couldn't help but smile. Even with their hostility earlier, they were quite the interesting group.

"So what's your name?" Kiki asked, looking at Jessie.

"My name?" Jessie repeated. She looked to Maya who nodded, a sign that said it was best to go with her cover name that she herself made. "My name is Tsuki..."

 **A/N: And that's where we stop! Now that Jessie has made some new archer friends, what antics can she pull off under the new persona that is 'Tsuki'? We'll just have to wait till next chapter!**


End file.
